


Scary Lust

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, But it's not mentioned anywhere and Harry doesn't know, Choking, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, PWP, Serial killer!Tom, Thirsty!Harry, Until he finds out Tom's fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry and Tom meet in a bar and things get heated up pretty quickly. What Harry doesn’t know (and Tom doesn’t plan to tell him) is that Tom is a serial killer who is yet to be caught and plans this petite boy to be his next victim.





	Scary Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my grammar.

The smoky bar had never looked so boring before. It was Harry’s favorite place and now he felt like he was going to suffocate in there if he stayed a few more minutes.  
Usually the place wasn’t as crowded as it was today. Harry actually liked this place because of the opposite. The bar wasn’t a popular one and the tranquility that Harry was looking for in an establishment could always easily be found there. But the nearby concert had made everyone looking for a cool place to hide from the unusual warm weather outside. 

Such a small place being filled with so many people was making the air more humid than cool and Harry had never felt what claustrophobia was like, but now he thought he could really get the feeling.

''It has never been so crowded here before.''

Harry hummed with agreement and took one big gulp of beer. His black t-shirt was clinging to his body, he was hot and annoyed, and he was really considering going out and finding a better place. He’s had an awful week and he needed a place, where he could hear his thoughts, not the constant squealing of the excited barely legal girls and boys. Not that he was much older…

It took Harry almost a minute to realize that the voice he heard was not his, but to the man beside him who was actually talking to him. Or maybe to himself. Harry wasn’t sure, because the man was looking at his vodka with a frown.

And oh.

Oh!

He was handsome. Very handsome. And suddenly he was looking at Harry, waiting for an answer. Harry could give him an answer.

''So the reason you are here is not the concert that will take place nearby?'' murmured Harry, while he was not so secretly looking up and down the godlike figure sitting next to him

The man’s hair was dark brown, but in the smoky bar it looked as if was almost black. His face on the other hand was pale and his eyes, which were sparkling with interest, were grey. Harry thought he was looking at the moon. They were beautiful. The man was wearing a dark colored shirt and his sleeves were neatly rolled up. He was looking unreachable and absolutely stunning.

The very fact that the man next to him had taken a relaxed posture, but did not look like he could actually relax, was making Harry feel inferior to him. It was also making Harry’s heart flutter. The man was his type and Harry was charmed, totally ignoring the voice inside him telling him to beware, because he was too good to be real.

''Oh, no. I think that my taste of music is much better than this… pitiful try that these people are waiting for,'' The man said calmly, as if raising his voice was beneath him. 

''Except... if you're not here for the concert. That would be a pity... for me,'' Dark and hot as fuck said, eyes trailing on Harry’s face.

The hint wasn’t hard to ignore. Harry took a breath and inwardly told himself to calm the fuck down and not blush as a virgin schoolgirl. He thought was past this stage, but the burning feeling on his cheeks told him otherwise.

''Fortunately my taste of music cannot be satisfied with this type of music,'' Harry said with a slight smile and leaned his head on his left hand, looking at the man under his lashes. ''I’m Harry,'' He held out his right hand. ''Pleased to meet you.''

''Tom,'' The man next to him said, taking his hand. ''The pleasure is all mine,'' He smirked and gently squeezed his hand.

''Well Tom… what brings you here if not the music?'' Harry asked Tom, who besides knowing his name was still a stranger. The green-eyed boy hoped that they would not be at the end of the evening.

''I just seek enjoyment,'' Tom sipped from his vodka. ''You know… something that would easily eliminate the tension.''

''Is that so?''

''I know so, yeah.''  
***

When Harry was roughly pushed against the door and his lips were just as roughly attacked from Tom, Harry knew that their interest of each other was definitely shared.

Tom’s apartment was dark. The only light was coming from the street lamps outside through his almost entirely drawn curtains. Harry could not hear a working air conditioner. Outside was humid and warm, but inside his apartment was cold. But with the warm mouth on his and the raging blood in his veins, the green-eyed boy did not care. The only thing he wanted was this sexy man to be as close as possible to him, and as soon as possible inside him.

Tom's hands roamed all over his body. They caressed him, they felt him and where they could, they squeezed him. Harry had his hands around the man’s neck and his whole attention was directed to sucking his tongue and every single part of his mouth. Their kiss wasn’t gentle; it was dirty and filled with lust.

Harry’s moan was swallowed by Tom, when his hand gripped his cock through his tight jeans. Despite the slight pain, which Harry found out he liked, he pushed his hips toward Tom’s hand, continuing to kiss him obnoxiously loud.

''How about going in the bedroom?'' Tom's hoarse, breathless voice said and before Harry could assimilate the words, two hands grabbed his butt tightly and lifted him up, making him part his legs and wrap them around the man's waist.

This time it was Tom who moaned, loving the feeling of this petite boy who had cuddled him like a koala. The boy was small and when they were next to each other, he barely reached his chest. So to kiss Harry had to get up on his toes and Tom to bend downwards. But now there was no problem, since they were both face to face, and even in the dark, they had no problem finding and connecting their lips again.

Harry understood that they had arrived in Tom's bedroom, when he was thrown on the double bed by him and was almost instantly pressed in the mattress by his huge body. The green-haired boy did not hesitate and immediately began to undress himself. T-shirt, jeans, shoes, socks ... everything was quickly thrown away, and now he was just in his boxers and looking at Tom's shining eyes in the darkness.

''Mm, c’mon. Whatcha waitin’ for?'' Harry whined and got up slightly, starting to unbutton Tom’s shirt, while he was leaving short kisses on his jaw line and the corners of his mouth.

The green-eyed boy couldn’t remember the last time he had sex with a man as sexy as Tom was. Most men were with too big ego and almost no skills. Harry knew Tom was different. He was like a gemstone between these ordinary stones.

He did not know, however, that the man against him had completely different plans. Such a lovely boy practically came gift wrapped to him. The man was eager to unpack the gift and start playing with it. He only hoped to contain his excitement and not break this boy too quickly.

''Tom!'' whined Harry again, when he found it hard to remove the man’s pants. The man against him rose and pulled down his trousers, throwing them to the floor with his socks too.

Now they were both only left with their boxers on, and pleased Harry pulled Tom back for a kiss. Maybe the kisses with Tom were becoming his favorite.

As the two of them kissed, so suddenly, Harry's greedy hands which wanted to remove the man’s boxers too, were grabbed by him and lifted up over his head.

''We have enough time,'' Tom whispered against his left ear and abruptly bit it, and while it was still between his teeth, Harry felt a wet tongue caressing it. The boy moaned and lifted his pelvis, hoping to meet Tom’s. When his expectations were not met, Tom slightly laughed. ‘’Allow me to tie you, sweetheart.”

Maybe it was the pet name or maybe it was the kisses and licks that followed that made Harry nod. He didn’t know. All he wanted was Tom.

''Is that a yes?''

''Ye-yeah, g-go on,'' Said vaguely, Harry. ''Not too tight, though,'' He added and unintentionally he lifted his neck to give Tom more access.

''Of course.''

Harry made a disgruntled sound, when the kisses on his neck stopped and the amazing scent Tom carried with himself disappeared. The boy closed his eyes and waited, hearing a rattle and the sound of taking something out from the nightstand. As Harry waited, he quickly ran his hand down his body and grabbed his hardened member through his boxers, squeezing it slightly and unintentionally, releasing a moan.

''You’re impatient, Harry,'' Tom's voice was nearby when he said it and in the next moment, his hand was on Harry's, removing it from ‘’forbidden zone.’’

''I can’t help it. You make me so horny,'' Said Harry with a smile and left himself to Tom to manhandle him, while he was tying his hands on the headboard. ''It’s tight,'' Harry complained, when a slight pain began to spread on both of his wrists.

Tom hummed and loosed what it looked like to be a rope.

''It’s still tight, Tom,'' Harry murmured unhappily.

''The rope will loosen itself.''

Harry frowned and it looked like he was going to say something back, but Tom's lips interrupted him. Like every man who loved kissing, Harry forgot everything and quickly indulged in the man's caresses.

Tom's hands were roaming all over his body, and when they finally stopped where Harry most wanted, instead of touching him there, his hands abruptly turned him around on his belly. Harry found himself quite unable to move. Tom quickly removed his boxers and what happened next had Harry gasping in shock and maybe a little pleasure.

''W-what-mphhhh-what are you doing?''

A variation of pitiful sounds was heard in the room, and probably in the whole apartment, when Tom began to spank his ass without stopping. Harry did not know whether to run from these hands or to raise his ass and happily let himself be spanked. He liked it, but he knew he shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t moan so loud too.

''Tom-aah-,'' Harry began to say, but stopped when Tom’s mouth bit one of his buttocks and quickly after that he started to lick what will surely stay for a very long time. ''Ohh, God, please d-don’t ple-''

''Please what, Harry? I thought you like it?'' Tom asked him, continuing to bite him somewhere lighter and somewhere so hard that Harry was sure the places were bleeding. ''I though you enjoy it,'' He added, parting his cheeks.

''I-I d-do like it, but- aah-''

All the intentions that Harry had, were interrupted when Tom began to do the thing Harry refused to anyone who wanted to do it to him when they had sex. As if everything slowed down when Tom eagerly started to eat and tease his ass. His tongue was twirling around his rim, poking gently at the entrance but not yet entering it. Harry's slightly raised head went back to the soft pillow, and the words he wanted to say were immediately forgotten... again. There wasn’t much left to do besides moaning loudly and grinding his ass shamelessly on Tom’s tongue, while his cock was leaking and wetting the sheets under him.

Harry was so carried away, loving the way Tom was pleasuring him that he almost missed that weird cold feeling that appeared on his left thigh, just below his butt. When he tried to raise his head to see what was happening, one of Tom’s hands quickly grabbed his neck and pushed his head down, limiting his movements.

''Shh, I’m just going to play with you a bit. Don’t worry,'' The man whispered and suddenly everything hit Harry clearly. The cold feeling… metal… that was a knife. Tom was holding a knife in his hand and now that knife was on his thigh.

''W-what are you doing? Let g-go of m-me immediately!'' Harry said with a trembling voice, while he was trashing around, but… fuck. His hands were tied. His fucking hands were fucking tied a-and this man had a knife in his hand. He, he was g-going to cut him, he was going to kill him.

''I said calm down, Harry. And you better do it or I am going to tie your legs too!'' Tom growled and Harry finally realized everything. His voice was different. Cold, raw, demanding. And Harry did not need to see him to know that he was deceived, manipulated. Tom, who was in the bar, was fake. That was Tom now… this… this… ''I take your pleasure very seriously, so I’m going to make sure to not hurt you a lot. Well at least not in the beginning.'' … this psychopath, sadist, murderer, whatever the fuck he was.  
Harry’s heart was going to burst. What was happening? Who-

''Who are you? What do you want from me? Let me go, I’m leaving, I-I want to leave. L-let me leave,'' Harry said, while he kept trashing around, trying to get his hands out of the tight grip of the rope. Everything had been a trap. And Harry fell for it.

Harry was just beginning to kick with his feet, hoping to hit Tom and knock him out when he was abruptly turned around and in the next moment… the dark angry eyes of the man were watching him… and one of his hands was holding a knife in his throat threateningly.

''I guess that threats don’t have any impact on you. Apparently I have to go into action.''

And as the man’s angry face watched him without blinking, he suddenly got up and took out of the nightstand more ropes ... and something else Harry had only seen on porn sites several times when he clicked the wrong videos.

The boy gasped and started to shake his head, scared.

‘’No, n-no. Please, I’ll stop. I’ll stop, I p-promise. P-please.’’

But Tom ignored his pleadings, literally looking at him with one brow raised and doing nothing more.

''And I promise than I won’t tighten the rope too much. I have to turn you around freely after all,'' He answered, pulling his right leg, ably tying it down to the headboard. ''Stop resisting, I'm warning you. Nothing prevents me of making this a hell for you,'' His left leg was also pulled and the same procedure followed. Harry was quiet, the shock was too much. 

''And now… back to the fun.''

The folding knife in Tom's hands shone in the semi-dark room. Harry was thinking the worst. That he was going to be gutted now and his body would be found in a landfill.

''W-what a-are you going to do w-with that k-knife?'' The words came out in pieces as his voice trembled, when he asked the question. He didn’t want to know what this psycho would do.

''You will see.''

The words were uttered shortly before Tom put the knife on his left thigh, running the wide part from top to bottom without pressing in too much. Harry held his breath in anticipation, but it seemed that the man had not planned to do anything else for the moment.

''Please. Don’t do it.''

''Don’t do what?''

‘’What you plan to do, for fuck’s sake!’’ Harry screamed, panicked. His heart was trapped in his throat. He was so scared. The fear did not stop him to succumb to his instincts thought. Harry started to trash again.

''What do I plan to do?'' Whispered Tom.

''I-I don’t know. Oh God, I don’t want to know!'' The green-eyed boy screamed again. His attempts were hopeless. There was no way to escape. The stupid ropes were tight, and the only movement his hands could do was to move his fingers. But moving his fingers wouldn’t get him out of this place.

''Let me show you then.''

And before Harry could react in any way, the wide part of the knife was upright, and in the next moment a sharp pain spread around his left thigh.

''Aaah!'' The sound that left Harry’s mouth was filled with pain and desperation. He was squeezing his eyes hard, trying to stop the tears that wanted to come out of them.

''If you could finish with the drama please, this was just a little cut. I’m able of worse.''

Harry didn’t want to see the worse.

But… would there be a choice?

Tom replied to his unasked question as he pushed the knife back a little over the first cut. His eyes gleamed as he did it slowly, apparently dazzled by the splendid effect. His free hand found its place on Harry’s naked back, running it gently up and down, in a total contrast with him and everything the other hand did.

Harry had made a painful face, his teeth were biting his lips harshly. He was clasping his hands into fists, and digging his nails into his palms. The boy was trying to concentrate on the pain of his hands and not the one happening on his thigh, which he could feel was dripping with blood.

''Do you like it?'' Tom asked him boldly, with a raw and horny voice. Obviously the man was a sadist, judging from the erection Harry could feel touching his leg.

''How… how dare you ask me that, you bastard!'' Harry said loudly, angrier than ever. ''Obviously I don’t like it! You… you talked to me in the bar, you m-manipulated me… and now, now you do t-this and you ask me if I like it! What answer did you expect? Oh yes, keep slicing me? What am I to you, an animal? How d-''

Perhaps Harry shouldn’t have exploded like that. Letting his mouth speak when he wasn’t thinking clearly…

The hand which was on his back, turned him around and quickly came to his neck. Tom’s fingers wrapped around him and stared squeezing him and choking him.

''Mmph.''

Harry was whining and trying to get away from the hand, but the man’s hold was tight and was not allowing him. When the knife made a third cut and Tom’s hold wasn’t loosening, the edges of Harry's eyes began to darken, and he could sense that soon he would lose conscience. But just as it all began to happen, Tom's hand relaxed, and a warm feeling swirled around Harry's member.

''Oooh-,'' Harry moaned loudly, while he was still trying to catch his breath, because even though the hand around him wasn’t so tight, it was still wrapped around his throat Harry was sure that it was going to tighten again if he made one suspicious move.

In spite of the previous shocking moments, Harry's slightly softened member rose again when a hot and wet mouth enclosed around his dick.

And, of course, like any man who has not had sex for a long time, Harry couldn’t keep silent and couldn’t stop himself from shouting in pleasure. The green-eyed boy didn’t want, and probably wouldn’t admit, that due to the short lack of air, his excitement was a thousand times stronger, and even the fourth cut on his thigh seemed to him as if it were done with nails instead of a knife.

''F-fuck, whyyy?''

''Enough questions, let me prepare you.''

And before Harry could ask another question, two long and smooth fingers were pushed into his mouth.

''Suck them, sweetheart,'' Tom whispered, watching him intensely. The bloody knife was thrown on the bed and the only thing Harry felt was the pain in his thigh and the fingers, which against his will were moving up and down, fucking his mouth slowly. ''Wet them nicely, you know where they will go.''

Harry knew exactly where, but this didn’t prevent him from scratching his teeth on them, harder than he was supposed to. When he bit them as hard as he could, Tom finally hissed and removed them from his mouth.

Wet fingers touched his sensitive rim from the previous activity and one of them slowly slipped in him, making him whimper loudly… whether from pain or pleasure, Harry didn’t know anymore.

Tom didn’t waste much time and shortly afterwards he added a second finger, increasing the pace. Harry on the other hand had his eyes closed and was making a low satisfied breathy sounds. The wet fingers were creating a loud noise in the room, making the boy blush more, feeling dirty. Tom reveled in the sounds and shamelessly increased them, adding a third finger that made Harry's dick tremble and wet his stomach with precum.

''I think this is enough,'' Tom murmured and removed his fingers.

Harry thought the opposite. The preparation wasn’t enough, but when he was about to say something about it he felt the tip of Tom’s cock pushing inside him.

''A-a-ah,'' Whimpered Harry, trying to move away from the man. ''S-slower, f-fuck.''

As much as he hated Tom at the moment, Harry was not going to lie to himself. The man was huge and when he entered him nearly dry, the boy was left gasping in pain and almost no pleasure.

Tom hissed, when he finally fully penetrated him. However, what the man felt was quite the opposite.

''You’re so tight!'' Tom moaned, his eyes fixed on Harry’s. The boy’s tight ass was gripping him so nicely.

Harry narrowed his eyes contemptuously.

''Considering how you barely prepared me, you asshole! How dare- aaah, fuck, f-fuck, motherfucker-, mmphh,'' Tom started to move again, this time trying to create a normal pace. It was a total hell for Harry. He, at one point, was staring contemptuously at Tom and the next one he had his eyes closed, making sounds that he did not even know he could.

''Shh, sweetheart. The only thing I want to hear is your whining and your sweet mouth begging me to give you what you want.''

The pace was brutal. Tom’s hands couldn’t find a place. They were squeezing his ass, his thighs. His hands were gripping his hair, exposing his bruised neck, biting into it again. They backhanded him when he tried to turn his head, refusing the kisses he so much loved earlier this evening. Tom’s hips were smacking loudly Harry’s butt cheeks, when he fucked him so hard, so rough, making the situation even more filthy and perverse. And Harry did exactly what Tom told him – he had stopped talking and was only moaning like a common whore, spreading his legs widely and letting the man abuse his hole.

With Tom hitting his prostate mercilessly every time, and his hands groping him everywhere… All of the things the man did to him previously were so easy to forget. The pain had turned into pleasure and Harry was so ashamed when he continued to moan when the man’s fingers started to touch his bloody thigh.

He felt so good that he barely realized when his penis shot the first stream of cum and another hot one began to fill him. Tom didn’t slow down even when he was on the peak of his orgasm. He didn’t stop hitting his prostrate even when Harry’s one ended.

And the boy did nothing to stop him, he was feeling heavenly. His loud moans had turned into satisfied purrs and when Tom pulled his member out of him and his cum began to come out of him and wet the sheets, Harry did nothing but sigh.

''So are you going to untie me now?'' The green-eyed boy murmured, opening his stunning eyes and fixing them on Tom’s.

After a long stare, Tom replied.

''I don’t know sweetheart, shall I do it?'' He smirked grimly, reaching for the bloody knife. ''You were such a naughty boy the whole time. Do you think you deserve it?''

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really want to kill Harry so I left the ending open to your interpretation.


End file.
